Crossing Paths
by RomanticMom
Summary: This is a story representing the team of NCIS. Focusing mainly on Ziva and Tony. And their relationship. Tony senses change in Ziva and Ziva is keeping secrets. Will Tony figure out the secrets kept in time?
1. Chapter 1

"Tony!"

Tony turned around quickly and gave Ziva his best I'm Innocent look. She walked up to her desk where he was sitting and smiled.

"Ziva! You're back earlier than expected. How was your trip?" Tony asked as he shut her drawer and got up out of her chair.

"I just could not stand being away from you, Tony, for one more second. Can I assume that you have missed me as well, since you are going through my desk?"

Tony chuckled, showing his bright white teeth and moved across to his own desk. He sat silently as he watched Ziva go through her desk and inspect everything from the mouse to her computer to the post it notes on the right hand corner of her desk. She's changed somehow. He doesn't know how, when, or why but she's changed. He looks at her differently. He missed her while she was on vacation visiting friends in Florida.

"So, Tony, has anything good happened since I've been away?"

"Not really. No, just a ton of paperwork is all."

"Well, in that case, I'm glad I missed it," Ziva smiled widely.

Ziva stood and walked around her desk to stand in front of Tony. She felt something but wasn't quite sure what it was. She was too afraid of her feelings to even start the process of finding out.

She reached out to grab a manila folder from Tony's hands to inspect the contents inside. She was good at being indifferent. She was taught to show no emotion whatsoever and she never does. Just as she was about to drop the folder back on his desk she was greeted with a friendly voice from across the office.

"Yay, Ziva, your back. I'm so excited to see you! I missed you so much while you were gone!" Abby stretched out her arms to envelope Ziva in a hug that was most definitely going to come.

Abby was a hugger and very emotional. She was smart though and although she had a tough time when Ziva first came to NCIS, she was an asset or rather friend to Ziva now. Ziva needs all the friends she can get at the moment.

"Hello Abby. I have missed you as well," Ziva says as she steps into Abby's gracious hug.

Just as Abby releases Ziva she spots Timothy McGee stepping off the elevator and immediately says hello.

"Hello McGee."

"Hey, Ziva, you're back early. It's nice to see you!"

"Thank you McGee. It's nice to be back but that week was definitely needed."

"You were supposed to take two weeks Ziva," Gibbs says as he walks up to the group. "Time to load up, we got a call. Let's go!"

"Gibbs, May I speak with you a moment?" Ziva asks.

"Can it wait Ziva? We have a dead marine."

"Sure Gibbs, It can wait."

"In that case let's go. You're here and we could use you."

"Yes sir Gibbs," Ziva replies as she gets her backpack and runs to the elevator.

She never expected to be afraid of a mission or afraid of the people she works with but she has secrets. One of which could change the way her team, now a family, looks at her forever. Is she ready to face them? Will she be able to come clean to the one group of people she trusts with her life? Only time would tell was all she could think as the elevator doors close and she begins her descent into the garage where her team will no doubt be waiting on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

***I just wanted to give a side bar really quickly. As most of you guys have figured out, I'm new to the writing thing. You'll find that the upcoming chapters will be a lot longer and be filled with more details. This story is about the relationships between the team members, in particular, Tony and Ziva. Any and all reviews are welcome. Enjoy**

Snap. Click. The sound of the camera clicking away woke Ziva from her trance. Another murder, another case of trying to figure out who, what, when, where, and why. Is she ready for what this case will bring? She hasn't told her team yet but this case will be her last at NCIS. She has decided to take a break for a time to try to bring some kind of order to her life.

"Ziva, take a look around. Talk to the neighbors and see if anyone saw anything," Gibbs says.

"On it, Gibbs," Ziva states as she walks away.

Tony noticed she wasn't herself. No snide comments were being made. No flirtatious banter. What is up with her? He couldn't figure it out but he will. He knows he will.

"Tony, what's up with Ziva?" McGee asked?

"No idea probe."

"Well, don't you want to know?"

In his heart he was screaming YES! I want to know everything! But something totally different came out of his mouth.

"No Probe, I don't. Ziva can handle herself."

"What has gotten into you?"

Tony just walked away all the while watching Ziva as she talked to some old guy in his house slippers.

"What is wrong with me?" Tony asks himself aloud.

"You are talking to yourself," Ziva stated as she walked up behind him. "That is what is wrong with you."

"Oh, Ziva, you know me so well."

"So what is on your mind, Tony, that has you talking out loud?"

"Oh, you know this and that."

"Why all the secrets Tony?"

"No secrets."

Just as Ziva was about to make a comeback to that, Gibbs walks up to the team.

"Load up everyone! It's time to go to work!"

Just as the team finishes loading up the truck Ziva grabs the keys from Tony and very clearly states to no one in particular, "I'm driving."

Tony and McGee both look at each other and at the same time very clearly shout, "NO!"

"Come on Ziva, We want to get back to the office in one piece not in a body bag," Tony stated.

"What do you mean?"

McGee takes it upon himself to explain further, "I think what he means is that your particular driving skills are a little too much for us today."

"I do not care if you wanks cannot handle my driving. I'm driving and that is that."

"I think you mean wimps, Ziva, not wanks. Unless you're in England which you are not," Said Tony.

"Get in, buckle up, and shut up!"

Gibbs was already gone. Tony and McGee had no other choice than to get the truck with Ziva. Scared or not she was their ride. She had the keys. And they did just as she said. McGee's eyes were closed the entire drive back to the office and Tony was screaming like a school girl on crack. Ziva smiled the whole way back while she was thinking; I sure am going to miss these guys.

"Thanks for the ride, Ziva."

"Anytime McGee," even though she knew it would be their last. Ziva turned around to see Tony kneeling and about to kiss the ground.

"Oh come one Tony. It was not that bad."

"That's easy for you to say. I don't think I have any vocal cords left."

"Well, you should not have screamed like a little girl."

"What do you think I'm going to do when you're speeding down the highway at 120 miles per hour?!"

"Tony, you're shouting"

"I don't care! You could have killed us Ziva."

"You would not have died. You big baby."

At that, Ziva walked to the elevator, removing her hat so that the retina scanner could get a better view. The elevator doors opened, she stepped in and turned around, "Are you coming Tony?"

"Yes, Ziva, I am."

There's nothing like walking into the offices of NCIS. The place just makes her feel good. Nothing makes her feel better than a job well done. She unloads her gear and is met with a steely stare from Tony. She grins a cat like grin and blows him a kiss. He gets up and stalks away fuming  
at what she had just put him through.

She knows the fun and games are over. It's time to tell Gibbs. She already cleared it with the director before she took her leave but she asked that she be the one to tell him and the team. But she wanted to tell Gibbs first. Mustering up all the courage she had, she walked up to his desk.

"Do you need something, Ziva?"

"May I speak to you in private, Gibbs?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**** Another update is here and I can't stop. Please review. Tell me what you think. **

"Ziva, are you sure?"

"Yes, Gibbs, It is confirmed. I will be leaving Washington in 4 weeks. This week will be my last here at NCIS."

"Why do you want to leave the area? We can help you. We're your family."

"It is no one's responsibility but my own. My decision is made."

"When were you planning on telling the team?"

"Soon, please Gibbs, let me do it in my own way and in my own time."

"Ziva, I sure am gonna miss you."

"I will miss you too, Gibbs."

Gibbs embraces Ziva and all she can think about is how warm it feels. He is like her father. She will miss him more than she would ever be able to tell him. Gibbs kisses her temple and walks out the door leaving Ziva in the investigation room alone with her thoughts.

_I cannot do this. Please God let me make it through this week with no problem. Do with me what you will later but not this week. Let this be a good one for all of us. They don't know it yet but I won't be here much longer._

Ziva walks out of the room and runs right into Duckie. Duckie is their Medical Examiner at NCIS and one of Ziva's closest friends. Duckie notices her fallen face and enquire what is wrong with her.

"Ziva, are you ok?"

"I am fine, Duckie."

"Take a walk with me, Ziva."

Duckie offered Ziva his arm and they walk through the office, into the elevator, and out of the front door.

"There's nothing like a nice walk in the park. It reminds me of a time –"

"Duckie, I am sorry to interrupt but I really need to get back inside. We have a case to close.

"I know Ziva, I know. I just wanted you to know that I know something is going on with you. I see it plain as day in your face and in your eyes. It's like you have the entire world on your shoulders. Let me help you with that weight, Ziva."

"Oh Duckie, I wanted to wait to tell you but I guess now is a good a time as any. I have decided that this is my last week at NCIS. I have some personal things to get straight in my life."

"You can't be serious, Ziva. You cannot leave. I won't allow it," he said with a determined look on his face.

"I am sorry Duckie. I will keep in touch I promise."

"Ziva, you will be missed. Of this, I am sure."

Ziva has never felt a warmer embrace than what she felt the very second Duckie wrapped his arms around her. This was her home. How was she ever going to be able to leave? She asked herself this over and over as she and Duckie walked back into the office.

_ Two days have passed. I have only three days left until I leave. I have not said anything to the others. Telling duckie just about killed me. I miss them already. _

The elevator doors open and Ziva steps out into the fast pace of what she now knows as home, NCIS. Her desk is the same. Her team is the same but she is not.

_The case is almost over. I hope it is finished soon because I surely do not want to leave in the middle of a case. We had a good break last night. Tony and I found the one witness who could put all the pieces together of this man's unfortunate death. Tony. I think of him and smile. I think of late night stake outs and undercover cases. I think of him flirting with me knowing that I would definitely flirt back. Today will be the day that I tell him. Him, McGee, and Abby. They deserve to know. It isn't fair to any of them to keep it quiet any longer. _

"Ziva, ha ha, we got him."

"What do you mean, Tony?"

"Our secret witness came through. Captain Jonathan Doris is in the cage. Waiting for transport."

"Why was I not called?" Ziva asked angrily as she searched for Gibbs.

"Gibbs! You apprehend a suspect, the suspect, and you do not inform me of this? Why?"

"Ziva, don't get into this now!"

"But Gibbs –"

"DESK! NOW! GO!"

Tony watches this with intrigue. What in the hell is going on here? Ziva approaching Gibbs like that isn't normal. Not to say she ever is but come on. Ziva stalked to her desk. Set down and began her daily paperwork.

"So, princess of pain, wanna tell me what that was about?"

"No Tony, I do not"

"Something is going on and I want to know what it is."

"It is nothing. I just was upset that you took him down without me. You know how I love a good fight."

"Why does it always seem to me that there's more to what you're saying that what you're actually saying?"

"Tony, I do-"

"Ziva, meeting, now!" Gibbs demanded.

Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to the elevator to stand beside Gibbs. The elevator doors opened and Gibbs motioned for Ziva to step in.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you."

Gibbs reached over to hit the emergency stop switch and turned abruptly to look at Ziva.

"Now tell me, what in the hell what that back there?"

"Gibbs, you apprehended a suspect without me. I did all that work and for what? I didn't even get to arrest him or at the very least, kick him a few times."

"Ziva, you know why you couldn't do it. I want you safe."

"Gibbs, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me but let's be real. This was my last case. I needed it."

"Why, Ziva?"

"I do not know why, Gibbs?"

"Ziva, when are you telling them?"

"I guess since the case is over I will spend the remainder of the day saying my goodbyes and clearing my desk. In my own way, Gibbs, will I say goodbye." Ziva said as she hit the switch and walked out of the elevator.

Gibbs followed and couldn't believe this was her last day. He never expected it. At least not this soon and he definitely thought he would be the one leaving before Ziva or any of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_Abby. She is the one person in my life that makes sense to me, which is odd because we are total opposites, from the tips of her jet black pig tailed hair down to her black platform shoes, and everything in between. _

"Hello, Abby."

"Hey, Ziva, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I wanted to see if you had a minute or two. But if you are busy then I can come back."

"Oh, no you don't! What is going on? Something is 'cuz I can feel it in my bones."

"Well, Abby, there is something. And I want to tell you but without any interruptions. Agreed?"

"Scout's honor."

"I'm leaving NCIS. I took some time last week to take care of some stuff but it is officially my last day today. I wanted to say goodbye now in case I didn't get to see you before I leave D.C."

"NOOOO! Ziva, you can't leave. Why? Do you not love us anymore?"

"I just have some personal stuff to take care of. I figured since this case is solved and I already had my notice in that I would make my final day today."

Abby enveloped Ziva in what can only be construed as a bear hug. Just as Abby began to cry, McGee walked in. Did he stay and watch or leave? Before he could make the decision, Abby made it for him.

"McGee! What are you doing down here?"

"Just wanted to see where everyone was I guess."

Abby looked at Ziva and she at Abby. Both saying something with their eyes that the other could read. Abby shook her head yes and Ziva shook her head no. McGee just stared at them like they had both grown an extra head or something.

"Oh all right. McGee, I have something to say. No interruptions. I'm leaving NCIS and the D.C. area. I have some personal things to deal with and I need to leave. Today is my last day. Neither of you are to breath a word of this to anyone. I will tell the people that I want to tell. When I want to tell them. Got it." She said as she looked from one to the other.

"Ziva sandwich," Abby cried.

"I'm gonna miss you, ya know."

"I know McGee. I will miss you too."

"Does Tony know yet?"

"No he does not. I want to tell him myself."

"I guess I can respect that much. It's been a pleasure working with you Ziva."

"Thank you, McGee."

Tony was nowhere to be found. She looked everywhere. It was lunch time so she assumed he was out scarfing his face. She smiled at the thought. Her desk was packed and the one person she wanted to tell the most she could not. So she put it in a letter and placed the letter on his desk. Maybe it was best this way she thought. If she didn't see him then she wouldn't be tempted to tell him everything that she knew he wasn't ready to hear.

"Let me walk you out, Ziva."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"You know you always were my favorite."

"Ha, ha, ha, thank you for that. I will remember it always."

"Did you tell him?"

"He is not here so I put it in a letter. It is best this way."

"Let me give you some old man advice. Don't count someone out just because you can. You never know they might surprise you."

Ziva closed her trunk and turned to Gibbs with the first hint of tears in her eyes. "Thank you Gibbs. You were like a father to me. I can say to you honestly that I love you Gibbs."

He reached around to give her one last hug. He opened the car door for her.

"Drive safe, Ziva and take care of yourself."

"I will. I promise. Good Bye Gibbs."

He stood there and watched as she backed out of the parking spot and drove toward the gate. Tony was coming in and she was leaving. He waved and smiled, Gibbs could see, but she didn't wave back. He just gave a little half smile turned around and walked back inside the building.

"Hey Probe, where'd Ziva go in such a hurry?" Tony asked as he rounded the corner and looked at McGee.

For a second, McGee didn't say anything. He just looked at Tony. Tony turned around when he noticed that McGee was looking at her desk.

"What is going on?" Just as he asked, Gibbs walked by.

"You have something on your desk, Tony."

He turned around and picked up the white envelope with his name written across the front. He took the envelope and ripped into it and just as he began to read he said he needed air. He found himself on the roof top of his favorite building. He sat down and unfolded the letter again and began to read.

_Dear Tony,_

_I have written you this letter more than once today in my head. You are the one person that I could not look in the eye and tell. I have left NCIS and I will be leaving D.C. as well. Please understand that I wish I could have looked you in the eye and told you instead of a crazy letter but I could not bare the thought of you looking at me being disappointed. You have taught me so much of myself and I cannot even begin to describe to you all that you have done for me. We have had our ups and downs. Our good times and bad times but I still consider you a close friend, Tony. Believe it or not you mean more to me than you will ever know. You believed in me. You had my back. I was never afraid going into a fight knowing you had my back. Stay safe Tony _

_Best Wishes,_

_Ziva_

Tony didn't know what to do. He saw red. Did he scream or cry or do nothing. She left and she told me in a note. What?! He jumped up from his stoop and ran back into the office.

"She's gone?"

"Oh, Tony, she just didn't know how to tell you?"

"But why? She never really gave a reason. Only personal. What's so personal that she had to leave?"

"Something, Tony, something." Gibbs said as he answered his phone.

Tony just sat at his desk and was shocked. That was the only word for it. There was no other feeling.

"Gear up team, we got a body on a ship."

McGee got up and ran to the elevator. Tony was lagging behind unsure of how he was truly feeling. His first assignment without his partner. How was he going to deal with this?


End file.
